Futuro
by Kai-chan
Summary: Que pasaba por la mente de Dolphin en todo este tiempo? one shot, Dolphibs :P


Futuro

Todo estaba vacío para ella.  
Quizá si fuera capaz de volver atrás lo haría, retrocedería el tiempo, y negaría ese don que había cambiado su vida, pero era tarde, y lo sabía muy bien.  
Ya habían pasado muchos siglos desde que la madre le había hablado, desde que le había ofrecido el poder.   
"Te ofrezco el poder de saberlo todo, serás quien reciba las profecías de los demonios, pero eso tiene un alto precio". Ella había asentido, no le importaba nada, quería ser capaz de ver el futuro, quería estar siempre un paso adelante de los demás, de sus hermanos, sus enemigos.  
La madre había insistido, había intentado que lo rehusara.  
"No puedes influir en el futuro" le había dicho "No es tan fácil como parece..."  
Y ella le había respondido "Lo tomo, quiero el poder" y ese había sido el comienzo.

Desde ese día, las imágenes del futuro habían invadido la mente de Dolphin, y desde ese día la vida había perdido su sentido.  
El poder que tenía no le había ayudado a llenar el vacío en su alma, así que buscó refugio en otras cosas.  
Lo buscó en la ciencia, en laboratorios llenos de tubos, donde jugaba a ser como la Diosa, donde creaba seres que seguirían un destino que ella había trazado, y que vivirían sus vidas como ella lo dictara. Lo buscó en la guerra, peleando contra dragones, contra demonios y atormentando humanos. Lo buscó en sus hijos, en su general, un dragón, al que había elegido por sus ojos verdes desafiantes; y en la joven sacerdotisa, un alma perdida en un mundo demasiado grande para ella.  
Y sin embrago no lo había encontrado, no hallaba lo que le faltaba.

Y el futuro siempre salía a su encuentro. En una taza de café, en un vaso de agua, en un juego de cartas, o en las páginas de un libro. El futuro siempre la sorprendía, y nunca podía escapar de él.  
A veces sus predicciones fallaban, y Dolphin sabía que la madre lo había hecho intencionalmente, para que no se confiara. A veces sus predicciones eran terribles, y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas. Y a veces sus predicciones la confundían más, y la agobiaban.

Al comienzo, pensó que el poder cambiaría su vida. Que todos la respetarían y la escucharían, pero aprendió que no era así. Zellas siempre la había ignorado, y Dolphin no deseaba ayudarla, así que nunca le habló sobre lo que veía en el futuro para ella. Dynast era helado y distante, nunca le había gustado, y por eso nunca le habló sobre lo que veía en el futuro para él.   
Phibrizo era una historia completamente diferente.  
Desde el comienzo, Dolphin había intentado aconsejarlo, pero el no la había escuchado. No era como los otros, que no la oían porque pensaban que estaba loca, sino porque la mente del Amo del Infierno trabajaba de una manera diferente a la de cualquiera de los otros demonios. Probablemente Phibrizo fuera el más real de los demonios. El buscaba el poder, y buscaba devolver el mundo al caos, sin importar lo que se le cruzara en el camino.   
A veces Dolphin se preguntaba si el sentía el mismo vacío que ella, si el estaba intentando llenarlo con las guerras, si intentaba descubrir lo que le faltaba de la propia madre.  
Por eso se habían entendido perfectamente, siempre, desde el primer momento, casi como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, casi como si se hubieran conocido en otra vida.

Y así siguió todo por siglos.  
El futuro persiguió a Dolphin, que vio sus predicciones cumplirse una a una.  
Y Phibrizo siguió planeando, siguió jugando con los humanos, con los dragones y con los demonios.  
Y una tarde, Dolphin vio el desenlace en el Mar, y se lo negó.  
Poco después, lo vio en las cartas, y en los libros, claramente, igual a la vez anterior, y se negó a creerlo.  
Y finalmente, lo vio en una taza de café, en la taza de café que Phibrizo acababa de terminar, y supo que sería así, y que ella no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Era absurdo. Comprendía que el era su hermano, que era probablemente uno de los pocos seres a los que ella podría llamar un amigo, pero no tenía sentido que le importara tanto detener el paso del tiempo, no tenía sentido que deseara desafiar la imposición de la Diosa Dorada.  
Phibrizo moriría a manos de la madre, y Dolphin no podía más que callárselo.   
Intentó persuadirlo. Le habló de lo bonito de la vida, le preguntó que haría cuando el mundo estuviera destruido, pero el estaba convencido, y ella sabía que ya no podría hacer nada. 

El día de su despedida llegó.   
Phibrizo le informo que finalmente había hallado el medio para acabar con todo, y ella había sonreído sin ganas, y le había dicho que era maravilloso. El no lo había notado, no había oído ninguna de las cosas que ella le había dicho, y eso la hería profundamente.  
Podía sentir la electricidad cada vez que por un error sus manos se rozaban, y Dolphin lo intentó por última vez, olvidando totalmente la prohibición de intentar cambiar el futuro.  
"De verdad acabarás con todo esto?" Le había preguntado, mostrándole la vasta creación de la diosa, pero el no le había respondido, había dudado, le había preguntado desde cuando a ella le importaban esas cosas. A ella no le importaban esas cosas, solamente no quería perderlo, pero el no podía comprenderlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron, una vez más, la ultima vez que podrían verse, la ultima vez que vería aquellos ojos verdes que tanto la intrigaban, y una posibilidad pasó por su mente, desafiaría a la diosa, porque lo valía, valía el esfuerzo, pero no se diría a si misma porqué.  
Y le robó una parte de su alma. Una parte de su esencia, la única forma en la que volverían a verse.

Y poco después, desde su habitación en Demon Sea, Dolphin sintió como lo perdía, lo sintió irse, y su corazón se rompió. Los recuerdos regresaron, supo lo que realmente sentía por el, y por primera vez en siglos, lloró de dolor, por la perdida, y porque nunca llegó a despedirse, porque nunca llegó a decirle que lo amaba más que a nada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas finales  
** No pregunten, estaba por escribir esto de hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca lograba llevarlo a un final...  
Hasta que se me ocurrió, apláudanme, logre escribir un one shot, deprimente y Dolphibs, sublime o que?  
Bueno, este se lo dedico a Nath-koi, a quien mas se lo podría dedicar? Te amo, cambiaste mi vida, y eso te lo voy a agradecer por siempre.


End file.
